A pet for Emmett
by TwilightFanatic01
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Emmett is super bored, and what is better to do than to go get a new companion? Cute fluff that will leave everyone giggling. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


**A/N: An ok guy, my other story "Emmett goes to Summer School" is now being taken off in a few days, but I had just thought of this cute one-shot story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight... :( **

**Emmett Gets a Pet**

**(Emmett's POV)**

"Eddiekiiiiiiins?" I whine.

"Ugh. What Emmett?" Edward answers.

"I am SUPER DUPER bored over here. Let's do something! OOOH I NO I NO! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Hmmm...Let me think...Umm NO. I have plans with Bella today. We are going to spend the day together. Sorry."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please, Please, Please?"

"No!"

"PLEEEEEEEAAASE!?"

"No!Now stop asking me!"

"…With blood on top?"

"NO! FOR LOVE OF PETE! NOOO!"

"Humph. Fine."

It's so not fair. Nobody will do anything with me today. Rose and Alice are shopping. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme went to see a movie, or something like that, and Bella and Edward are hanging. Too bad I don't have any friends outside the clan. OMIGOSH! THAT'S IT!!!! I'LL GET A PET! Ohhh yeah, that's what I'll do...but what kind? Who knows, and who cares. I'll just have to see what there is.

"Bye Edward! I found something to do!" I shout as I head out of the door, followed by his brief "mm hmm"

The pet store wasn't too far away and fully stocked with screeching, barking, meowing animals. When I get there, a salesman came up to me.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"You sure can. See, nobody wants to hang with me, so I need a cuddly wuddly companion to love and to hold." I reply.

"Ummm ok, well just follow me. I guess." He said while giving me a funny look. People these days, I swear.

"Here is our dogs, and cats. Over there are the fish, birds and reptiles. If you find an animal you like, let me know and I'll check you out."

"Sorry dude, I'm not like that." I said.

"Umm...I mean let you pay." He explained.

"It's ok…you should be cool with who you are. I won't judge you." I said in a serious tone, while patting his back reassuringly.

"Just find me when you're done. Got it?"

"Yes sir" I saluted him. Finally the creep turned and left.

Let's see, I don't think I should get a puppy or cat, Esme would KILL me. Hmm, not a fish either...They smell. I guess I'll get a reptile or a bird.

Really, there wasn't anything to choose from. All there was was a parrot that looked just about dead, and a few turtles. Turtles were ok, but too boring.

Then, I saw them. They were the most cutest things in the entire world… And they would be mine.

"Hello little duckies." I cooed. "Do you want to come home with me? Do ya? Of course you do."

**(A/N A picture of Emmett's ducks is on my profile! They are so cute! :D)**

"A-hem…Excuse me? Kind sir? I would like these two little ducklings please?"

"Are you sure? Ducks aren't exactly good pets."

"HOW DARE YOU! I loooove them. How much are they? Along with food."

"Hmm...That would be $28.99." He said.

I handed them the money and ran to my jeep and drove all the way back home in about 2 minutes, a new record.

Once I got home, and into my room, I decided to come up with a name.

"Hmm...What should I name you two?" I questioned "Well you on the left look pretty manly, so it has to be a masculine name. OH MY GOODNESS! I know a _perfect_ one. Emmett. Emmett Jr. It's brilliant. And the other can be Rose Jr. O man, am I a genius or what.

"WE'RE HOME!" Called Alice and Rosalie in perfect unison. OH MAN! I can't wait to show them, and Eddie and Bella!

"HEY YOU GUYS! LOOK WHAT I HAVE!" I yell.

"Oh man…What is it this time Emmett?" Rose asked covering her face.

I opened the box, uncovering my new companions for life…Hey! I can abbreviate that… It will be CFF. Kinda life BFF only different meaning, and with a C. I'm a GENIUS!

"EEK!" Screeched Rose.

"Awww..." Alice and Bella cooed. And Edward just stared at the two little baby ducks, with a little grin.

"You got ducks?" Rose asked in disbelief. "Why ducks?"

"Because they are just too gosh darn cute is what. Oooh guess what I named them?"

"Do I want to know" Asked Rose.

"Emmett junior and…Get this..ROSE JR.! Isn't it just amazing? I'm gonna love them, and feed them, and sing them to sleep, and bathe them. It will be like having two kids Rosie…You're a mommy now! AND IM A POPPA! WOO HOO!"

Rose looked like she wanted to kill me. Oh well…she'll get over it and will learn to love her two new children.

"Well..I have to go for a minute. Alice, would you mind duck-sitting for me? And NO MAKEOVERS!" I ask

"Sure Emmett… I'd love to…duck sit…my niece and nephew." She replied with a giggle. "Where are you going?"

"Well doesn't every baby need balloons saying it's a boy and 'it's a girl' on them?"

Everyone just stared with incredulous eyes as I went to buy my two little duckies everything they would need…including the balloons.

**A/N: Ok guys…I know its short, but that's it. Lol. hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope to get about 10 or 15 within the next couple of days. Peace! AND THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
